Enjoy the Silence
by xbrokensilence
Summary: He knew he couldn't expect to be happy, after moving away from the one person he truly cared about. He knew he couldn't fit in with the quick pace of the bustling city. He had no one. No one but a strange person he hardly knew, yet trusted completely.
1. Chapter 1

**Sdkfsksdjf! This is my first fanfiction. ;A; And I had to be bold, and go for the yaoi. |'3 I just hope I write it well....... SORRY IF I DON'T, AND YOU READ IT, AND DIE. TAT  
**

**Pairing: IzayaxKida (Kizaya~!)  
****Rating: M  
Warnings: YAOI, rape, underage sex  
Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!, Kida, or Izaya, sadly. T___T**

**And if you don't like the thought of two guys getting all hot and sweaty all over each other....... dsfjsdfjasl! -slaps self- THEN BY JESUS, DO NOT READ THIS. eAe YOU HAVE BEEN WARNEDDDDDD!**

* * *

"A-A h.. Orihara-san..." He threw his head back. His face was painted red, and his eyelids stayed only half-open.

"Mhm. You're soo tight ~" Orihara chuckled, only thrusting himself further into the fragile boy, who was on the verge of breaking.

Gripping whatever he could find as tightly as possible, Kida moaned into each thrust that Orihara dealt to him. He couldn't tell if his moans were due to the pain or the pleasure, because both had taken such a hold on him that even the slightest thought would be swept away by what the older man was doing to him.

He hadn't wanted this. No, he hadn't wanted this at all. But with Orihara, he had no say in the matter. He could scream and cry and call out for help all he wanted, but Orihara would pay no attention to him, and continue his sick pleasure-filled game.

"Face it, Kida-kun." Orihara would say every time. "You can't resist, so why not just give in?"

Kida couldn't count on his fingers how many times he'd heard that disgusting sentence. Every time those words would leisurely slip out from Orihara's lips, it sickened him even more. He wanted to be free from these horrible situations that would always, no matter how hard he'd try to avoid them, sneak up on him and attack.

Orihara thrust deep into Kida's defenseless, shaking body, which stopped his thoughts short.

_Oh no.._ A feeling was beginning to engulf him. _That_ feeling. The feeling he hated more than anything. _Desire. _The pain in which he had been enduring slowly dulled, making room for the raw feeling which he tried his hardest to deny. _I can't... give in..._

How had this happened? How had he been stuck in a situation like this? Lying naked in an alley, with his legs hauled over the also naked red-eyed man's shoulders. Taken hard and mercilessly without any real feelings besides want and desire. Filled to the brim with pleasure mixed with pain. He hadn't wanted this.

"O-Orihara-san!" Kida gasped as one of Orihara's hands began tending to the needs of his neglected member. Did this man know of the desire building up within him? Orihara slowly pumped him, and Kida moaned along, his back arching more. He hadn't noticed that the thrusting had stopped, until it started again, matching with the rhythm of Orihara's strokes.

He felt dirty. This man's hands had claimed all of him so many time already, that the blonde wondered how the older man hadn't gotten bored with his body yet. Orihara almost had a routine of how he fondled the younger male, thrusting first, pumping next. _I really wish I could pass on what's coming ne-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden jolt he felt go through him. He moaned and came at the same time, as Orihara hit his sensitive spot. Shaking violently, he knew what would come next. He knew, and feared it. It was the part with the least amount of pleasure and the most pain. Even though Kida refused to think that he enjoyed any of this, he was always glad to feel pleasure, so that pain wouldn't be the only thing in his body.

"I-Izaya!" His eyes were watering. He wanted to die. He didn't want this! But Izaya just thrust into the spot again, making Kida call out his name louder, his voice more hoarse.

"My my Kida-kun~" Orihara Izaya chuckled at him. He always seemed to be chuckling. "You sure seem to be enjoying me being inside you~" Izaya's pace suddenly slowed, and came to a stop altogether.

_Oh no. It's coming. _Kida cringed, attempting to prepare himself physically and mentally for what he knew was coming. He dreaded this part. He twitched, not quite adjusted yet to the empty feeling that came as Izaya pulled himself out of the blonde. _Now is my best chance to escape..._

Kida started to almost flail underneath Izaya, trying his hardest to push the male off of him. "O-Orihara-san... Don't you think this is far enough for tonight?" Kida protested.

"Please call me Izaya." He almost giggled, if that was even possible for the man, as he pinned Kida's arms above his head. His eyes narrowed, capturing the other's and holding his gaze. "You're not getting out of this, Masaomi."

Kida flinched. Izaya only spoke his given name when he was serious. He didn't want Izaya to be serious. For that would mean he had absolutely no chance of escaping from the red-eyed male's sick game. But he continued to struggle. He knew, better than anyone, that Izaya would make it hurt if he struggled, but make it hurt more if he didn't.

"Orihara-san... please..." Shallow breaths were all he could form after speaking. His fear was getting to him, making his heart race, his breathing quicken. He didn't want this. He gazed into Izaya's eyes with his own terrified ones, hoping, praying, that Izaya would understand and not going any further. He knew it was hopeless, but he had to try.

As Izaya swiftly grabbed his jacket from the other side of the alley, Kida began wondering, how did he even get here? How had this all started? But he was soo deep in Izaya's web of lies, that it was impossible to remember exactly when he had been caught. An object was pulled out of Izaya's coat pocket, and upon seeing it, Kida squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could.

_How did I get into this mess?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Now we're going back in time to around when Kida first moved to Ikebukuro, just so you know ~**

_Kanra-san,_

_ I'm not depressed. I'm not upset. They think they know. They think they understand. But... they don't. How could they? When was the last time they asked me how I felt? No... When was the last time they paid any real attention to me at all? I hate it here. I hate this city. I never wanted to come here... But did my opinion matter? No. Will it ever? No. I didn't want to leave my old home. I didn't want to leave Mikado... Ah. Sorry. Have I told you about Mikado before, Kanra-san? He was my best friend. We spent all of our time together. I still chat with him over the internet, but it's... just not the same, ya know? I miss hearing his voice clearly. I miss feeling him next to me. I miss feeling his heat. His warmth. I miss... Oh. Sorry Kanra-san. When I start thinking about Mikado, I just can't stop..._

_ Thank you for always being here for me, Kanra-san. You pay attention to me, and I appreciate that so much. If you weren't here, I don't know how I'd get through everything. Isn't there... something I can do for you?_

_Bakyura_

The brunette sighed, folding which he had just written into the shape he wanted. Pushing slightly on his desk to expand the space between it and him, Kida Masaomi leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

This day was starting out the same as all the previous ones. Wake up and write a letter to Kanra-san during the earliest hours, sleep for another hour or two, go to school, then come home and sleep. That had been his daily routine since the first day he had communicated with the mysterious person known as 'Kanra.' Thinking of the one person now that actually paid attention to him, Kida Masaomi smiled.

_Kanra-san... Who is Kanra-san really? I don't know anything about him. Is Kanra-san even a 'him'? I want to know more about you, Kanra-san..._

Brown orbs traveled the room, but stopped on the clock. "Ah! I'm laaate~!" He yelled, jumping out of his chair. He quickly stripped his pajamas and slid on his uniform. He skipped his way out of his room and through the hall, making sure not to crinkle the inanimate bird that he was holding carefully in his hands. He ran through the empty house and into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast in his mouth. Slipping on his shoes, he burst out the door to his always quiet home.

_Ah. I can finally smile again. And it's all thanks to you, Kanra-san. _Kida Masaomi placed his paper crane on top of his family mailbox and walked away.

* * *

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT? ... asjdasdjakl It's a total failure, and it's really confusing, yes. :'I BUT DO NOT FEAR! For I have written A LOT MORE in my story spiral, so all will be explained soon. ;'3 And you don't have to worry about waiting long for chapters with me.... Because all I ever do in school is write this. :'T ... My teachers get mad, and my friends who don't know anime (WHICH IS LIKE, ALL OF THEM) wonder what I'm writing about. |'D**

**Do you think I was too outgoing... trying a sex scene right off the bat? ;//A//; It's not really _that _explicit... But it was still my first sex scene, so I like, DIED writing it. *A* -nosebleeds- Please please please do review, and tell me if you like it. '3 AND IF THERE'S ANYTHING THAT REALLY CONFUSES YOU, I'll answer questions through PMs. '3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**sdfhskj! :'D Chapter 2 is here! And.. well.. it's been here, in my spiral, for a while. :'3 But I guess I just wasn't up for typing it yet. D': BUT YOU'LL BE GLAD TO KNOW THAT I'M ON PAGE 17 IN MY SPIRAL. :'D And chapter 1 was only page one and half of page 2 ~ So this is probably gonna be a long fanfic, and I hope y'all will stick with me through thick and thin ~**

**Pairing: IzayaxKida (Kizaya)**

**Rating: NC-17, M**

**Warnings: YAOI, rape, underage sex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!, Kida, or Izaya, sadly. T___T

* * *

**

Kida Masaomi would always wonder how much time would pass from when he had placed the crane to when Kanra would come and take it into his possession. It would usually happen sooner than he expected. For on that day, once Kida Masaomi was no longer in view from his house, a shadow fell over the lonely crane. Steady hands slowly unfolded it, a chuckle slipping out from the figure's mouth, as the letter was read.

"Ah ~ Humans are so interesting." the stranger mused. By now, the stranger had emerged from the shadows. It was a man, obviously older than Kida Masaomi, but not by too much. His short black locks could not hide his piercing red orbs, or his undeniably growing smirk. He held the letter that was addressed to 'Kanra-san' whimsically.

"'Bakyura' is most definitely my favorite human." Thoughts of this 'favorite person' were broken as a phone started to ring. A reluctant hand pulled the phone out of one of the large pockets on his coat, and 'Kanra' sighed, as he pressed the talk button.

"What do you want?" He snapped. There was a short period of silence, where the only thing that could be heard was the rush of cars. The person on the other end then replied.

"Onii-chan, he's soo cu-"

"IIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAA!" That was all 'Kanra', now identified as Orihara Izaya heard before a vending machine crashed on the Kida family mailbox right in front of him.

"Tch. Mairu, I can't talk right now." Orihara Izaya shut the phone quickly and started walking the direction opposite where the vending machine had come from. Screaming and yelling could be heard from that direction, getting louder, so Orihara Izaya began to quicken his pace. _Oh Shizu-chan ~ You spoiled my fun!_

He chuckled. _I need to reply to 'Bakyura' soon ~ _He began to skip as he neared his apartment. "Ah ~ What fable should I string together today I wonder?" Out of his other deep coat pocket, he pulled a cell phone that matched his, except the colour of his was black, while this one was a pale yellow.

"I hope my little 'Bakyura' appreciates my gift!" Orihara Izaya mused as he walked into his apartment and over to his desk, which had a pad of paper and a pen conveniently placed on top. Stripping his coat, he sat down in his chair and took the pen in his hand.

* * *

Kida sat in his room. He was alone, except for the silence which wrapped around his snugly. There were many papers sitting in front of him, which he frowned at while looking over them. They were all letters, titled 'To Bakyura", which made him cringe.

He had no idea why he had kept all of these letters. He guessed it was because he _wanted_ to let go, but he knew that it was because he _couldn't_ let go. He often read through all the letters from the man that he had foolishly trusted, always searching for when he had been caught in his sick evil trap. He picked up one letter in particular.

This was probably the letter that had put the wheels into motion. This letter was probably the beginning of him being trapped in Orihara Izaya's web. He read it. And read it. And read it. He read it over five times, before crumpling it and throwing it across the room. His head fell into his hands.

"SHIT!"

* * *

_Bakyura-chan,_

_ Konnichiwaaa ~ I'm so excited to hear from you again, Bakyura-chan ~ ! I'm happy to see you're persevering through all that's troubling you. It saddens me to hear you say that your family doesn't understand you. But Bakyu-chan, I have a question for you. Did you ever bother trying to give them a chance to understand you? Or did you just lock yourself away, thinking that it was already too late?_

_ Ah, Mikado-kun again? Bakyu-chan, I must inform you that you've told me about Mikado-kun before. Many times, I must add ~ He sounds like a good friend. You must have a thing for him, eh? But 'Bakyuran', you're **mine.**_

_ Bakyu-chan, there isn't one single thing you could do for me, that would make me happier than what you already do for me now. You accept a man like me. You write me these letters. Is that not enough for you? Very well ~ I can accept that. Bakyu-chan... did you see the little gift that I left for you? My number is programmed in for you you, under my **real name**. Please, contact me whenever you'd like to. I'll always be there for you._

_Sincerely, Orihara Izaya_

Kida Masaomi blinked. _So Kanra-san is a male. I thought so. _He read over the end of the letter again. _Orihara... Izaya... _Hadn't he heard that name before? He shook his head, dismissing the thought. _I'm so happy that he trusts me enough to tell me his real name.._

The cell phone which Kanra-san, no, Orihara Izaya, had given him sat on his desk, untouched. "Kanra – Orihara-san actually bought this for me?" A pang of guilt shot through his body.

"Ah, maybe I'm becoming a burden to him... Writing to me must take up some of his time, which annoys him..." Lost in his thoughts, he slipped his fingers around the small from of the cell phone. His thumb stroked the screen. _What an intense shade of yellow._

After a minute of just admiring the colour of the phone, Kida Masaomi snapped his head up. Amber eyes traveled back to the letter. To a specific sentence.

'_But 'Bakyuran', you're __**mine.**_'

* * *

The door to his room opened. He didn't have to look up to tell who it was, because the piercing red eyes looking into him gave it away.

"What are you doing here? You already had your fun yesterday." Kida stood up, turning his back to the intruder. "Don't I get a break?"

"Now now Masaomi. I think I deserve something more, after not enjoying my favorite part of our time together~" His hand was in his coat pocket, searching for something. Kida winced, and he found it. The blade reflected the light of Kida's desk lamp, which made it look almost heavenly, if it hadn't been a blade.

"Please.." Kida turned to Izaya, urgency in his eyes. He had escaped this once, and that was obviously one too many times for Orihara Izaya. Their eyes locked, and Izaya's narrowed, his smile growing.

Kida understood this look. He dropped his head in defeat, and assumed the position that the man obviously wanted him in. He stripped himself of his shirt first, then slowly slipped down his jeans, leaving him only with his boxers.

Out of Izaya's pocket he pulled another item. A blindfold. Kida smirked. It was yellow. He turned his back once again to the older man, so that he could tie the blindfold over his eyes. Kida clenched his fist, with Izaya obviously noticing, because he grabbed the younger boy's hands, and bent down to his ear.

"Relax ~ This will all be over soon." Kida knew it wouldn't. It would never be over. He twitched as he felt something cold running over his back. It was time for Izaya's favorite part of their game.

"My my! Our games seem to be leaving some scars." His wet tongue trailed down a shallow scar on his back. It was from a cut. A cut that Orihara Izaya had given him. And there were many more.

In one swoop, Kida found his boxers around his ankles, and a hand traveling down his backside. It stopped at the most obvious scar, very low on his back. It was the scar from the first night that Izaya had violated him, and it was, by far, the worst. Orihara Izaya was carved into him, made so that it would never fade, and he would belong to the man forever.

* * *

**A/N: So I recently read an amazing Kizaya fanfiction, that I wanted to share with you all. :'D It's not on , which is why I never knew of it til last night, when a friend sent me the link. It has such an amazing story, it's written so well, and it's really long. It really goes into the dark side of Kida and Izaya having a relationship. I hope one day I'll be able to write like this. :') If you'd like to read it, PM me for the link. :'D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now we finally get to have Izaya slash away! :'D … My last chapter sure had a cliff, huh? |'D S-SORRY. D': I couldn't help it. e3e And I'll try to make my chapters longer now. I know they've been kinda short. 3**

**Pairing: Kizaya**

**Rating: NC-17, M**

**Warnings: YAOI, rape, underage sex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!, Kida, or Izaya, sadly. T_T**

**

* * *

**

Izaya slashed away at the defenseless body, now covered in blood. Kida clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip. He was shaking. It being from the fact that he was naked in a cold room, or that he was being carved into by the sadistic man, he didn't know. He assumed it was both.

Though the gashes were only cutting flesh, each one felt as if it pierced into his heart, cutting it up into tiny bits. And he didn't want to feel this. If anything, he wanted Izaya to cut him a little too deep, so that he would fall unconscious from the pain. But Izaya knew better than that. He made sure that that wouldn't happen.

The fact that he couldn't see what was going on around him was unsettling, to say the least. But it also provided him with a slight sense of comfort. He had developed a great fear of the unknown since moving to Ikebukuro, but it seemed when it came to Orihara Izaya, he feared the _known_ more.

"Nhg...!" Kida fell to his knees but his head jerked up as Izaya roughly handled his member. He wanted so badly to moan from the pleasure it brought him, but he knew he couldn't. He would never admit defeat. So he laid his head and arms on the ground, clenching his fists.

"Ma-sa-o-mi~ Don't be afraid to express yourself~" Izaya had removed his hand from Kida's member, and now it was placed by his mouth, up against his lips. "Come on~ Open up!" Kida refused. He hated having any part of the older man inside of him, especially inside of his mouth. But Izaya was one who would not back down. And he won this battle as he pushed his finger past the barrier created by Kida's lips. One hand was controlling the blade that pierced him over and over, as the other had two digits probing the inside of the younger boy's mouth. This caused Kida to push himself down into that which was under him, in order to create some friction that would distract him from Izaya.

But Izaya didn't approve of this method that Kida had discovered. He stood up behind the trembling blond, and twirled his blade, so that it was facing down. Then he jabbed it into the bare flesh of Kida's back. A horrific scream filled the room, which caused Izaya to muse.

"I'll be seeing you, Masaomi." Izaya swiftly ripped the blade from Kida's flesh, earning him a rasped shriek. He was gone from view within seconds, making it feel as if he hadn't even been there in the first place. But Kida knew he had been in his home. In his room. His scars were proof.

"_These aren't just scars, Masaomi. This is my love, carved into you so that you can never forget."_ Kida's knees buckled, giving out under him. His head was pounding. So was his chest, his arms, his legs... Every part of his body was pulsating with pain. He had to get out of this room. _This room_, which contained so many horrid memories.

He bolted out the front door of his apartment, not sure where he should go. _Anywhere's fine..._ _As long as I'm away from that place, and **him**. _His pace was slow at first, but gradually began to become faster and faster, until he bolted into a sprint. Kida ran and ran, running to wherever he could find comfort. Everything around him was a blur of gray and white, until yellow started to mix in. He came to a sudden halt.

The backstreets of Ikebukuro were cold to Kida and his clothes stuck close to his slim _bleeding_ frame, probably because of the rain which was now beating down on him. Though the rain was covering all of Ikebukuro and more, it felt as though it was centered, if not only, on him. Kida fell to the ground.

_Damn... I should've stopped the bleeding before I left... _Weak shaking arms tried to push his upper body away from the cold cement, but they quickly gave out under him. _Is this the end for me?_

Kida's eyelids fluttered down over his amber orbs. _Ah. If I die now... then it'll all be over, won't it? _Slowly, he smirked. This was his only solution, his only way to escape from the tragedy that kept befalling him. But he knew he couldn't die. Not now. _I don't want to run away from this...!_

He tried desperately to push himself away from the ground again. He tried over and over. He wanted to at least sit up against the wall, making him more visible to the strangers that would walk by the abandoned alley.

"Some... Someone..." While a whisper escaped his lips, Kida was trying to yell. He was trying with all his might, but he just couldn't do it. And if he couldn't, there was no way someone would help him. It was the sad truth that the people that walked the streets of Ikebukuro didn't care for others, and would easily overlook a possibly dead body in an alleyway. But if it was calling for help, pleading, they would have to take it upon themselves to help, lest they suffer from a guilty conscience for possibly letting someone die.

"Masaomi-kun?" He could only lift his head slightly, but what he saw made him feel that it was alright to just die on the spot. Though he didn't want that at all.

"Mikado..." As his best friend's figure weaved its way through the crowd and to the alley where Kida's body lay, he decided to let the darkness that had been creeping up on him for some time engulf him. _Sorry you had to see this Mikado...

* * *

_

'_But 'Bakyuran', you're __**mine.**_'

The first time Kida Masaomi had read that particular sentence, he had dismissed it as nothing. But now, looking back and reading it over again and again, he began to search for a deeper meaning to the older male's words. What had been written to him made him wonder. _What could Orihara-san have meant by that?_ He hadn't the slightest idea. _Maybe... I should ask him..._

His eyes traveled back to the phone again. The small piece of dull yellow plastic meant so much to him, for a reason he couldn't completely comprehend at the moment, because right on cue, Kida Masaomi received a text message from the one he had been wanting to talk to.

**A/N: [ ] is for Izaya's messages, { } is for Masaomi's messages**

[Bakyu-channn~]

{Kanra-san! Er, no, Orihara-san. How are you?}

Kida Masaomi had taken quite some time to reply, for it was actually his first time using a cell phone. His mother often told him that cell phones rotted the brain. Masaomi hadn't doubted that, but he had always wanted to own one and test it out for himself.

Orihara Izaya chuckled.

[I am fine, thankyou for asking, Bakyura-chan.]

{Ah. You can... call me by my real name if you'd like...}

[Would you be so kind as to tell me your name?]

{Kida Masaomi..}

His face was red as he typed his name, for he'd never thought that _Kanra-san_ would be addressing him with his real name.

[Then, Masaomi.]

{H-Hai?}

[Please do call me Izaya.]

Masaomi almost dropped the cell phone. Well, it did slip out of his hand, but he had caught it before it had hit the ground.

{Then... Izaya-san?}

{Masaomi ~ Drop the honorifics. Just 'Izaya'.]

His face was red. His head felt hot. How was Masaomi supposed to respond to that?

{Izaya..}

[Yes, Masaomi? :)]

Izaya cackled. Oh how he loved humans. He especially loved Kida Masaomi. He gained so much pleasure and joy from continuing to spin his web of lies and deception around the poor unsuspecting boy. He just couldn't seem to help himself. Masaomi was just too helpless for his own good, which was an advantage, but also a disadvantage. While his innocence helped him prolong his game, it could also get him caught by _someone else_.

The black-haired male sat in silence, until Masaomi's reply arrived. He had only begun to read it, when a crooked grin crept across his face.

"My my Masaomi~ I didn't think you could be this bold!"

{Izaya... I want to meet you.}

He had done it. Masaomi had told the man he admired so that which was probably his greatest desire. But, how would Orihara Izaya reply? Masaomi could only sit in silence and wait.

Cold snaked down Masaomi's back, causing him to shiver. He hadn't realized until now that his window was open. He got up to close it, when his once silent phone began to buzz, telling Masaomi of the arrival of Izaya's response.

_How will he respond? Maybe he's laughing at me... Maybe this has all been a joke to him.._ He couldn't help these thoughts seeping into his head before he opened the phone.

Masaomi couldn't bring himself to check the phone. Not yet... Was it because of the answer he dreaded might be waiting for him, or was it just because of the sheer embarrassment that came with his sudden proclamation? _Probably both reasons..._

But he couldn't leave Izaya waiting. Mustering up all of the courage he had, Kida Masaomi opened the cell phone. A sigh escaped his lips.

[Hn~ Really now? In due time Masaomi, we will meet~]

It wasn't the reply that he had been hoping for, but it wasn't the answer that he had been dreading. Masaomi slowly pressed on the buttons, typing in his response.

{I'm always waiting..}

Orihara Izaya couldn't help but read this response more than once. Was this really the same lonely boy that he had known from the letters that they had exchanged?

A loud bang was heard from the side of his door opposite the one that Masaomi was on. Slipping through his fingers, the phone fell to the floor and he looked up, panic painted thickly on his face, and fear glazing over his nervous eyes.

_They're home?_ He picked the phone up from the floor and shoved it into his desk drawer, knowing exactly how _they'd _react if it was seen.

Another loud bang, then silence fell upon the dull home. A relieved sigh escaped Masaomi's lips. Silence was truly his only friend, and the only thing that he could enjoy peacefully.

What was it about the silence that calmed him so? Maybe it was the way that time seemed to slow and eventually stop when silence swept over everything. Yes, Masaomi did enjoy the silence.

But he didn't get to be wrapped around by his beloved silence for long. There was a crash at his door. Then a bang on his door. One turned to two, then two turned to ten, until the door finally flung open.

He hadn't realized until now that his breathing had become uneven and he was clutching his chest. _Why... can't I feel my hands?_ They were pale, along with the rest of him.

As the person who had forced their way into his room approached him, a slight chuckle broke from Masaomi's lips. He was nervous. He was trembling. His laughing began to grow. _Why am I laughing? STOP IT!_

His body heeded the command, but not in the way he had wanted. Kida Masaomi fell to the floor, the unknown intruder standing above him.

* * *

**A/N: I seem to have a tendency to call Kida 'Masaomi' in the main story, and 'Kida' in the flashforwards. I just... can't decide which to use. D': Do y'all think I should choose only one, or stick with the way I've already set it up? OH AND DAMN. The flashforward was much longer than I thought it would be. o3o So.. review please? :'D REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY. *A***


	4. Chapter 4

… **Guys, I'm such an ass. I.. I'm sorry. It's been more than two freaking months since I've touched this story. D8 I read fanfiction every night, but I never bother to work on my own.. -SLAPS SELF- So I looked over what I wrote for the next chapter.. and I completely hate it. I need to rework a lot of the main plot, so this chapter will be a continuation of the flashforward only. I actually really like the plot I was developing. n_n ~ Also, there will be no yummeh smex in this chapter, actually for a few chapters.. It's been a while, so I don't feel ready to write it yet. =_=  
**

**Pairing: Kizaya**

**Rating: NC-17, M**

**Warnings: YAOI, rape, underage sex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!, Kida, or Izaya, sadly. T_T**

* * *

Finding his best friend leaning against an alley wall, bleeding so much, was something Ryuugamine Mikado never expected to experience in his entire life. But when it in fact _did_ happen, Mikado was thrown for a loop. As soon as he had called out to his dear friend and began rushing his way, Mikado took note of the expression on Masaomi's face. Was it fear? Or.. shame? But the thought was instantly dismissed to the back of his mind as he reached his friend. Or at least, what was left of him.

It was the first time Mikado had seen so much blood in his life. Granted, he wasn't one that saw much blood, but the red growing around Masaomi was an amount that anybody would call 'too much to still be alive'. Though his curiosity about _why _his friend was bleeding so much was eating away at him, he knew that this was not the time for that. What Masaomi needed right now was help.

Sports were not Mikado's forte, but even though his endurance was low, he managed to carry the limp Masaomi on his back, all the way to the hospital. When he had showed up with the bloody boy, it had surprised him that the nurse began blaming and yelling at him for what happened to the other. Attempting to correct the nurse wasn't really on his 'to-do' list at the moment. Pushing past the nurse, and spewing many apologies, he ran toward the first doctor he saw and practically threw his red-stained friend at him.

_What could've happened to him..? Did he get attacked while walking on the streets? Why would someone attack Masaomi though? _Mikado's grip tightened around his hair, and sighed. The doctor he had found had accepted the task of helping the boy, and now all that Mikado could do was wait. As he glanced up at the clock conveniently placed near the door to the room Masaomi was in, he realized that he had been waiting for almost an hour now.

_Maybe Masaomi hit on some girl... and she had a really BIG boyfriend.._ Mikado inwardly smacked that idea away. Masaomi was a fast runner, so he could have easily escaped. After all, that had happened many times when Mikado had been accompanying him, barely being able to keep up as they both ran for their lives. _Whatever happened, I just want to know that he's alright..!_

As if Kami-sama had heard his wish, the doctor slipped through the door at that exact moment. If this hadn't been such a serious matter, Mikado would have considered that he might have some unknown magical ability. "How is he?" Mikado practically burst out of his chair and toward the door.

"Hold it." Mikado cringed as the doctor's arm blocked his way. "This boy is in no condition for a visitor. No condition whatsoever." Though he said this, the doctor could sense the worry in the boy's pale blue eyes and sighed, sitting himself and Mikado down on the bench that Mikado had been waiting on for what seemed like _forever_. "I'm sorry, but he really shouldn't be disturbed right now. He seems to have been through a lot, but after resting a bit, he's going to be fine."

After taking a deep breath, Mikado's worry settled down a bit. He thanked the doctor, whose name tag identified him as a Kusama Nowaki, and proceeded to question about Masaomi's condition.

"...Did he lose a lot of blood?" It was a stupid question that Mikado knew the answer to already. Of course he had; he had been lying in a pool of it after all. There was even small splotches of Masaomi's blood on the back and arms of Mikado's jacket.

"Indeed he did." Kusama-sensei patted Mikado on the back, just in case his words had caused the boy to tense up with worry again. "But because you got him here when he did, he didn't lose nearly as much as he could have." Mikado let out a sigh of relief.

"Kusama-sensei.. what was it that caused Masaomi to bleed this much?" He glanced over at the doctor, who in turn glanced back.

"Oh? You don't know?" He sighed and placed his hand over his face. "Kida Masaomi's back had been cut many times by what I believe to have been a switchblade. There was also one deep stab on his back, the source of most of the bleeding."

Mikado blinked. Well, he thought he did. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure what was going on. He wasn't sure why Masaomi had been assaulted so horribly. He wasn't sure who could have done this to his best friend.

"There's one more thing.." Mikado blinked again and looked at the doctor, who was now standing, his back to the boy. "Among the many fresh cuts on his back, I found what seems to be... scars from the same kind of abuse. It seems this wasn't the first time that this has happened to him.."

Mikado bolted past the doctor and pushed the door open will full force, causing it to crash into the tray placed right in it's path. Kusama-sensei rushed to pick up everything that had fallen from the tray, as Mikado stepped slowly toward the curtained bed containing his friend. Then he pushed the curtain aside.

There lay Kida Masaomi half naked and on his stomach, the blanket only going up past his rear. There was nothing on his back, except for the ugly truth that made Mikado sick to his stomach. His hand, although shaky, clenched tightly over his mouth, not wanting to give in to his utter disgust. Kusama-sensei noticed the boy, doubled over at the side of the patient's bed, clutching his mouth, and instantly removed him from the room. Mikado put up no fight. He knew who had done this, and the doctor probably knew also. The answer was in plain sight. The answer was carved into Masaomi. _Orihara Izaya..!_

* * *

Mikado sat up groggily. He had ended up staying in a vacant room in the hospital, seeing as he refused to leave his friend. _That's right.._ He rubbed away the sleepiness from his eyes and stepped out of the bed. _Masaomi, he.. _He didn't realize that he was running through the halls until he stopped in front of Masaomi's door, which, to his surprise, was opened slightly. Fearing the worst, he practically tripped over his own feet trying to rush inside. What he found made him feel relief; Masaomi was sitting up in his bed, fiddling with some foreign objects as he stared out the only window of the room.

"Masaomi!" As he rushed to the side of the bed, Mikado noted that the other had tensed at the sound of his voice. _What's happened to you..?_

"Oh, hey Mikado!" The cheery grin on Masaomi's face made Mikado wonder for a second if Kida Masaomi might be insane. It only occurred to him for a second though, seeing as it went away as soon as their eyes met. _Won't you tell me?_

_Why did you of all people have to find me? _Kida was, without a doubt, positive that Mikado knew of his permanent scar. _What does he think of all of this? _Kida was hoping, no, praying that Mikado would ask him about what had happened to him. He wanted so badly to share everything with his best friend, but he could never come out and say it on his own. He stared into Mikado's unreadable dull blue eyes with his pleading amber ones, hoping to get his message across. Nothing.

"L-Look Mikado~!" Plastering that fake smile on his face, Kida waved his mysterious objects in Mikado's face, causing the other to snap out of his blank state. "This morning, right after I woke up, Yumasaki-san and Karisawa-san burst into my room bearing gifts!"

Mikado couldn't help but smile. Though he hated for Masaomi to put on this facade and cover up how he really felt, he was glad Masaomi hadn't been.. broken by _him_.

"And get this- Yumasaki-san was dressed as a butler, and Karisawa-san was wearing clothes that looked like they belonged in the 1800s. They were so eccentric! And butler-san was calling eccentric-san 'My Lord'. It was so weird!"

"So what did Yumasaki-san and Karisawa-san bring you?" Kida noticed the shift in Mikado's voice. He was calmer now, unlike his frantic state when he had entered the room.

"Ah, these." Sitting in Masaomi's lap was many different kinds of tea boxes; Mikado recognized some, and couldn't even read the names of others.

"Do you even have hot water to make these with? Or a cup, perhaps?"

Kida jolted. "Crap! _That's_ what was missing!" As he began frantically pressing on the red button the nurses had told him to press if he needed help, Mikado pulled a chair to the end of the bed and sat.

"Masaomi.. What happened?"

The frantic button pressing stopped. The 'excited for some yummy tea' look on Kida's face faded. He looked into Mikado's eyes, then looked out the window.

"You're overreacting." The tone of Kida's voice was flat and dry. He had expected this question, wanted this question, but now that he had it, he couldn't find it in himself to reply with the truth. "Nothing happened."

Mikado's eyes widened. What was he saying? Nothing happened? Why was his best friend lying to him? "That's a lie.." It was barely a whisper, but it echoed throughout the room. Kida turned his head back in Mikado's direction and looked his friend in the eyes.

"Nothing happened."

_You say that.. but why do your eyes look so dead? _Mikado clenched his fists together. _Did he actually break you?_

"You're lying." It was said clearer now, Mikado straightening up. "You're lying to me."

Kida felt as if another blade had been plunged into him. Except this time, it was into his heart. "Nothing happened." Though his voice and gaze didn't waver, his heart did. And it hurt. He didn't want to lie to his best friend. That was the last thing he wanted. _But then why have I been lying this entire time..? _Kida's flinch didn't go unnoticed to Mikado. _I've lied countless times about the Yellow Scarves, so how is this any different?_

"You don't need to lie to me, Masaomi." Kida noticed that Mikado was standing now. "You'll always be my best friend, no matter what."

Another jab into Kida's heart. The slight chuckle that escaped his throat was inevitable. "Now you're lying.." Kida's whisper had been much more of a whisper than Mikado's, for the black haired boy hadn't been able to grasp what exactly his friend had said. Regardless, he continued.

"I saw you, in that alley. I saw you bleeding so much that I thought I was having a nightmare. I brought you to safety. I- I couldn't let you die." His head lowered slightly. "I saw what caused you to bleed so badly. And I saw the answer to my question, 'who could have done this'. I saw what he did to you."

Each footstep that echoed through the room was like a cut on his flesh, as he watched Mikado head toward the exit.

"He won't get away with this.." And with that Mikado was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter than I wanted, but whatcha gonna do. 3 It's really hard to write this stuff with happy music playing. e3e MY SILKY LOVEE ~ Gahhhh. Why is that in my iTunes? Oh- because I liked it when I was watching 'Toradora!'. =3= But then a song from the 'Kuroshitsuji' or '07-Ghost' OST comes on, and it mellows me out. I feel kind of bad for making Mikado and Kida have a spat after what had happened. Dl And I feel bad that they're so out of character. T_T Well, in my opinion they are. I need to rewatch some Durarara! before jumping back into this story head on. Ahaaaaaaa..**

**OH. And in this chapter, I have two little references to.. other things.. I think that for the person that first notices each one, I shall write you a oneshot in which you control. 83 So.. I have two oneshots in my future ~**

… **This is random, but has anyone been watching Kuroshitsuji 2? Damn, it's so good. D8 Alois and Claude are interesting characters, but I'll always prefer Ciel and Sebastian over them. 8D Episode 1.. Ciel in the trunk.. LULZ.**


End file.
